Apprivoise-moi
by Zexyheart
Summary: Petit OS pour PerigrinTouque / Akashi fait un drôle de rêve. Il fait la rencontre d'une ombre. Personne ne semble la remarquer alors que pour Akashi tout semble évident. Après tout, il voit tout.


Disclamer: Tout appartient à Tadatososhi Fujimaki.

Petit -très petit- Akakuro pour PerigrinTouque. Je ne connais pas intégralement KnB mais j'aime bien ce petit couple. L'écrit est inspiré du chapitre XXI du _Petit Prince_ d'Antoine de St-Exupéry ainsi que de la musique _Puisque c'est ma rose_ de la comédie musicale du même ouvrage. Oui je suis légèrement fan de ce livre et le fait que Kuroko soit un renard n'aide pas.

L'illustration m'appartient.

Bonne lecture.

/0\0/0\

Perdu dans un jardin fleuri de roses alors qu'il était sur un terrain de basket il y a quelques secondes, Akashi cherchait du regard une sortie tout en explorant cet endroit somptueux. Il ne savait comment quitter cette nature qui n'en finissait pas mais elle lui offrait une paix intérieure, quelque chose de reposant.

-Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

-Bonjour, répondit Akashi qui se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix. Mais il ne vit rien.

-Je suis sous le pommier.

-Kuroko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'attends, répondit le garçon aux yeux cristallins.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? Proposa le Capitaine.

-Pas tant que l'ombre de l'arbre ne parvient pas jusqu'à toi. Je n'ai pas de lumière, je ne peux donc pas aller vers elle.

-Je vois…Et si je te faisais office de lumière ? Sortirais-tu ? Je sais que sur le terrain je n'ai pas ce rôle…que je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mais je veux essayer.

Kuroko baissa la tête. Ses yeux étaient troublés par cette déclaration. Il ne vivait que pour sa lumière mais celle-ci venait toujours d'elle-même vers lui. Là c'était à lui de choisir qui la représenterait. Dans les contes d'antan, on dirait qu'ils doivent s'apprivoiser pour tisser un tel lien. Comme un renard jadis avec un ange aux cheveux blonds. Ils avaient instauré un rite, une routine au cours de laquelle l'animal et l'humain apprenaient les habitudes de chacun et se rapprochaient au fil du temps.

-Kuroko…Depuis ton départ je suis perdu. J'ai un sentiment de vide. Te voir ainsi sur le terrain berçait mon plaisir de jouer. Ta finesse et ton habilité amenaient une touche de douceur, un éclat précieux qui rappelle une aurore boréale avec ta façon d'apparaitre et de disparaitre dans l'immensité du ciel. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert de ne plus te voir ainsi, de te savoir guidé par un autre. J'apprendrais à être une lumière parfaite.

-Tu veux donc…apprivoiser mon ombre ?

-Cela fait bizarre dit ainsi…j'ai l'impression de vivre une histoire pour enfants.

-Akashi…tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et tu le sais. Les jours ne passeront pas. Dans un rêve ce ne sont que les nuits qui passent, et pour des songes comme maintenant ce sont tes désirs sur lesquels tu t'attarde. Je te manque Akashi…Et tu me manques aussi…Voilà pourquoi tu es ici.

Le Capitaine sentit le vent faire voler ses cheveux. Ce rêve lui semblait bien réel pour ressentir ainsi la brise.

-Akashi…Sache que pour moi tu es bien plus qu'une personne ordinaire. Pour tous je n'étais pas digne du basket. Mais tu as senti une étincelle, tu as vu en moi alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Je n'étais qu'un parmi d'autres.

-Aucun d'eux n'avait ce que j'ai vu en toi. Ils étaient doués mais ils étaient vides. Je ne pouvais pas donner de mon temps pour eux et à toi seul tu vaux plus. Puisque c'est toi que j'ai formé, puisque c'est toi que j'aime encourager, puisque c'est toi que j'apprécie voir jouer. C'est le temps perdu pour toi qui fait de toi une personne si importante à mes yeux.

Kuroko fit un pas vers la lumière, vers Akashi. Son regard brillait d'une lueur d'espoir. Il tendit une main vers l'homme. Elle vint franchir la limite de l'ombre et pourtant elle la traversa sans le blesser. Celle d'Akashi vint la saisir avec douceur, savourant le contact. Il tira lentement le joueur de Seirin contre lui. Un parfum de fleurs sauvages apaisa davantage l'Empereur, heureux de tenir contre lui Kuroko, libre et innocent d'un monde où il ne pouvait être abandonné seul.

-Je me demande encore ce que tu as pu me trouver, rit doucement Kuroko.

-J'ai tout trouvé en toi…Je n'aurais jamais mis autant d'ardeur en quelqu'un que je savais perdu d'avance. Car vois-tu Kuroko, j'ai un secret. Un secret que beaucoup ignore car mon pouvoir fait que l'on n'y pense pas forcément quand on me rencontre.

-Un secret ?

Le doux regard monochrome d'Akashi se posa sur celui perdu de Tetsuya.

-Un secret qui a fait naitre en moi un sentiment d'attachement, un désir de te posséder, de t'avoir constamment près de moi…

-Ce n'est pas car tu m'as trouvé et formé ?

-Non, rit doucement Akashi. Il y a autre chose…Vois-tu Kuroko, on devient responsable pour toujours de ce que l'on a apprivoisé. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je t'ai apprivoisé depuis bien longtemps. Car mon secret me permet de savoir quelque chose sur toi que les autres ignorent…

-Tu vas te réveiller, Seijuro…Je veux savoir ton secret avant. Celui qui a aidé pour ton choix et qui fait que je t'appartiens depuis le premier jour…

Les lèvres d'Akashi se posèrent doucement sur celles de Tetsuya. Son corps commençait à disparaitre mais il eut le temps de murmurer quelque chose dans l'air du vent

-L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux…On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. C'est le temps que j'ai perdu pour toi qui fait de toi celui que j'aime…

/0\0/0\

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce petit écrit ^^

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !


End file.
